


Day Eleven: Dessert

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Voidtember2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: A little bit of sugar goes a long, long way.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voidtember2019





	Day Eleven: Dessert

One thing was for sure, a spoonful of sugar goes a long way in keeping up morale.

As Afina began to care more about her health, her want to live helped her to recognize the pain in others. She had normalized not eating, not sleeping, and overworking herself when each of those will land a person in an early grave… So tying down the holster upon her picnic basket which had not been used in years Afina set out.  
In the years which came after the battles in Pandaria, many would wonder just how Magistrix Voidchaser had a treat on hand for anyone feeling down.

“Being prepared is half the battle.”


End file.
